


The Many Names and Nicknames of Jesse McCree

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Series: Overwatch Academy [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sleepovers, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: A boring sleepover needs something to not be boring, so McCree tells the tales of how he got many of his nicknames.





	1. Prologue:  Story Time

A boring sleepover is what started it all. Nobody exactly knew what to do after playing a few rounds of Would You Rather, they settled with sitting around and doing almost nothing. McCree saw all this and thought, "Why not brighten up the mood a bit?" So he did.

 

°^°^°^°^°^°^°

 

"Ya know, this place is a bit too quiet for my likin'. Why don't I tell y'all a story?"

"We all have heard everyone's tragic backstory ever since the first Ice Cream and Sadness party we had. Why tell more?" Hanzo asked, assuming he would be bored.

"I dunno, maybe I can tell y'all some stories about the many names I've went by?"

"How many, cowboy?"

"Well, if ya group together all of the ones that are just short and don't have a very long backstory " he said as he counted in his mind "'Bout seven I can think of right now."

"Well then, if you must tell us your nicknames' backstories, please have this first one be entertaining. I think I speak for all of us when I say I am extremely bored."

"Alrighty. Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 1: Baka!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is a tsundere. He would also be a weeb if he wasn't Japanese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a one shot post if you have any requests for this universe!

"This first one was during when Sombra and Genji kept trying to play matchmaker with us," McCree started

"Oh no... This better not be-" Hanzo stared, but wasn't interuppted by McCree, who was continuing.

"If you're thinking what I am, you're right. What happened was I decided, after being pressured by Sombra for at least a week to ask Hanzo a certain question, I looker at him straight in the eyes during recesses and asked 'Do ya like me or somethin'?' and he responded with 'BAKA! I- I mean... It's not like it matters, foolish cowboy...' and then I laughed for a bit and asked 'What in tarnation is a baka?' Ya see, this was before he got me into anime. Hanzo gave me a deathstare that said 'Go die in a hole.' and I just kinda backed away. 'Baka' started retainin' itself once I had played Truth or Dare with him and I asked him once he decided on truth, 'So, the real question is... Do you watch Sailor Moon?' This was a while after he told me about anime, and I got a bit into Sailor Moon due to the theme song being catchy. Anyhow, after I asked, Hanzo said to me 'BAKA! What makes you think I would watch an anime about magigirls and weird tuxedo guys and talking cats?' I responded with, 'Sounds like ya know a lot about it for someone who doesnt watch it. Now give it to me straight. What is a baka?' Hanzo gave me the same deathstare, and so were his dragons. He grabbed is bow and yelled 'Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau!' The dragons came at me, politely picked me up, and dragged me to the park nearby and just kinda left me there. I walked back there and then Hanzo wouldn't talk to me until the next day. He's called me that a few other times, but none were as notable as those. He still won't admit to liking Sailor Moon though, but I hear him humming the theme song from time to time. The end."

Hanzo looked at McCree with his signature stare, and said "Baka means 'idiot'. I am surprised you wouldn't look it up yet, baka."

That spiced up the sleepover. For now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose these will be pretty short, I tend to write drabbles when I get in the mood to write.


	3. Chapter 2: ...GPMC.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is forced to tell another nickname story... And it has to be an embarrassing one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noting, everyone has the same age ratio, but, because author wanted them all in the same class, it happened. Yey.

McCree was officially doomed. About half the room got in on a game of Truth or Dare, and the other playing Super Smash Bros. McCree didn't know what he was getting into when he mentioned those nicknames AND played Truth or Dare. Hanzo was feeling a bit smug about having called McCree "Baka" so many times that it would be revealed as a nickname, so he conjured up a little plan.

"Jesse, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you... To tell us another nickname story."

"Easy, now then whi-"

"Wait. You didn't wait until the end of the dare... It must be an embarrassing one! If you don't do it, you have to wait for next month's ninth day to be forgiven!"

"Why the ninth?"

"Dishonor Forgiveness Day. Genji and I made it up so I would stop holding grudges. It's really turned into.. more of a weapon to use to make sure everyone dishonors themselves on the tenth or so, so we can torture them all month."

"Welp, guess I'm stuck with this then... But don't laugh too hard, okay?"

McCree searched his mind for the worst nickname he got.. One someone wouldn't guess the story about right after hearing it... He knew exactly what to say.

"GPMC."

Sombra started smirking as soon as she heard that.

"Are you going to tell them what that stands for?" she asked.

"Yeah, at the end... So this was back when I was fresh out of Deadlock, Reyes took me in, and we found Sombra trying to hack important files and things and just kinda took her in too.. Imagine me, probably the only kid at that age who knew how to use a gun, entering school. I wasn't really used to much anythin' around there, much less school. Anyhow, I had developed a weird avoidance to public bathrooms around this time. I know what you're thinking, 'McCree? What kind of cowboy who lived out there like that for so long.. would dislike public bathrooms?' IT WAS JUST AWKWARD, OKAY? I kinda just used the one outhouse that I could find... or, ya know, just kinda went in the open when I knew nobody was watchin'. Public bathrooms were.. well, public. It wasn't the cleanliness of it that bothered me, but the fact that there were multiple people... It was dumb, okay?"

Sombra knew the good part was coming. She made this nickname up. She knew why it was so memorable.

"So, when school finally started, it was my first year in an actual school, and we had been staying with Reyes for a while now, but I never actually had to _use _a public bathroom. I was able to hold it until we got home. So when school came around.. I was doomed. I had to go sometime midclass, and after asked to go, then realized, 'Oh shoot, it's this kind of bathroom?' I just went back in class... and disaster struck a while later."__

__A few people got some chuckles out, and Sombra's laughter was a bit louder because she knew what was coming still._ _

__"So, uh... Reyes had to come there... and I was just curled up while cryin' my eyes out.. and we just kinda teleported out. It was really awkward, and once Sombra came home, she bore the news of how I was all anyone could talk about for a while. And that she thought of a nickname for me. GPMC."_ _

__"What does it stand for?" asked Genji._ _

__"Gotta Pee McCree."_ _

__And then everyone died. Either of "Wow, Sombra, nice nickname choices...", laughter, or, in McCree's case, pure and utter embarrassment, a word which has been used too many times in this fic._ _

__McCree went a little red, but continued on._ _

__"The next day, my belt now read 'GPMC.' Sombra wouldn't change it back until later."_ _

So then, with all that said and done, another nickname was checked off the list, and McCree now wanted revenge on Hanzo. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, mcloaf needed some "i have to tell the worst one" nickname story time.

**Author's Note:**

> My chapters are always too short.


End file.
